Just One Girl Can Make a Big Difference
by AllyGreen11
Summary: A hundred years ago the Avatar disappeared. Now three teenagers from the Southern Water Tribe have found him. Join Katara, Sokka, Aang, and new bender, Alanis, on their way to completing their destinies. Warning(s): Slight mention of rape, if this offends you, DO. NOT. READ.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A hundred years ago the Avatar disappeared. Now three children from the Southern Water Tribe have found him. Join Katara, Sokka, Aang, and new bender, Alanis, during their journey to save the world.

Disclaimer; I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender or anything else you recognize. (If I did own it Zutara would be real)

Alanis POV;

"Guys," I warned, "the boats going to tip!" I then jump from the canoe to my newly formed ice raft, while Sokka and Katara continue to argue over our *magic water*

"It. Is. Not. Magic. Water!" Katara screeched, "It is an ancient-"

Sokka interrupts, "Ancient art unique to our culture blah, blah."

"Sokka you my friend are an idiot." I spot a sphere of ice with what seems to be a little kid inside. "Hey guys, what's that?"

Sokka replies, "How am I supposed to know? Use your so called ancient art to find out!"

"Fine!" I then continued that statement with a thrust of my hand in a downward motion with the effect of splitting the sphere in two.

"Ahhhhh, I wasn't serious!"

"Well then don't suggest things you don't mean." Then a young boy with blue arrows along his body arose in a beacon of light from within the ice burg. He slowly slid down the side coughing when he reached the bottom. As he gained consciousness I realized the arrows on his body represented mastery of air bending, he could be the avatar! I shouldn't give Katara and Sokka false hope, anyway he'll tell us in time. As he opened his eyes I asked, "Who are you?"

He then replies, "Aang. Who are you?"

"My name's Alanis, but you can call me Ally," I gesture to Sokka and Katara in turn," This is Sokka, and this is Katara. Where are you fr-"

I'm interrupted by Aang, "Where am I?"

Katara replies to him, "You are at the South Pole near the Southern Water Tribe." Aang rises, and he bends up to land back up on the edge of the ice burg, then he jumped back into the hole. Katara, Sokka, and I all circled the sphere and found an opening. Aang was waking up a huge bison.

"This is my flying bison. Oppa say hi." The bison groaned. The flying bison was huge. He had six feet, two huge horns about one yard out and three yards long. He also had a saddle along with reins.

Sokka comments to Aang on flying bison, "Yeah and this is my flying sister.

I say laughing, "Hey I fly too!"

"Really?" says a shocked Aang

I tell Aang, "Not really it was just a joke. Hey can we get a lift back to our village?"

Katara appears excited, "Can we? Please Aang?"

Sokka doesn't look too happy with what is being suggested and then he speaks, "He could be Fire Nation! Look at him!"

"Yeah Sokka this twelve year old kid reeeally looks Fire Nation to me especially with that evil glint in his eye," says Katara.

"I would gladly give you guys a lift on Oppa! Climb on!" Aang exclaims. We all climb on Oppa, but Sokka does it a bit hesitantly.

Aang flicks the reins and says, "Yip, Yip" we were off…. Until Oppa dove back down to the surface of the water and started to swim.

*PAGE BREAK*

Katara POV:

When we arrived back to the village Gran, Gran stood outside her tent and welcomed us. "Hey Gran, Gran. We found a boy, his name is Aang, and he's an air bender."

Gran, Gran replied, "A master of his element. Amazing, I thought all air nomads were extinct." She then addressed Aang, "I thought there were no more air benders. Where are you from child?"

Aang replied," I am from the Southern Air Temple. It is a great honor to be in the Southern Water Tribe's presence I have heard so many stories."

"What have you heard young bender?"

"I have been told of the amazing water benders and large, flourishing city, but why isn't it like what I have been told? What has happened?" Aang asks.

"What has happened is the war that has been caused by the Fire Nation. These past hundred years have hurt this village in many more ways than one. Why do you have no knowledge of this war?"

"I have no clue as to why the war has not reached the temple yet. I have only been in the ice f-"

Gran, Gran interrupts, "Ice? If you have been in ice then you are probably much older than 12," Gran, Gran circles Aang and continues speaking, "If I had to guess I would say you were in that piece of ice for 100 years."

Alanis interrupts her, "Gran, Gran; perhaps this is a little too much information, he has only just awakened. Maybe he should relax for a little while?" After Alanis spoke Aang came over to me.

"Can we go penguin sledding now?" he asks.

I reply, "Sure Aang. I will teach you the art of penguin sledding!" I lead Aang to the grounds where I know the penguins will gather. I then pull out a piece of fish that I placed in my pocket earlier for exactly this and hold it out. "Watch closely," I say, "The trick is the fish! They absolutely love it!" I grab the penguin and climb on then I hand him a piece. He mounts his penguin and we're off!

"Woooo-hoooo!" he yells. I can tell that he is excited, so I just focus on staying on my penguin. It really has been long! I actually need to focus on staying on!

After riding down the hill-side and through my old sled tunnels we come to the bottom of the hill. Although the ride was fun I know Sokka and Alanis will be worrying about me, and possibly Aang? "We should head back." I suggest.

"I guess so." Replies Aang.

*PAGE BREAK*

Alanis POV:

"Gran, Gran? Do you think he is really the Avatar?" I ask.

"Ally, he is an air bender and managed to freeze water around him and a flying bison to prevent his death."

"Gran, Gran I can bend two elements too. What makes you think he can't? Maybe one of his parents was a water bender and one was an air bender? Couldn't that be it?"

"Ally, I know it's hard for you to understand, but with your destiny intertwining with the Avatar's you will have to be strong. Even though it seems unachievable you can do it. If anyone can it's you."

"Thanks Gran, Gran it means a lot that you have this much faith. May the spirits be with you forever." I wished her well, for I knew our time was short and we may never see one another again, and she, for no better words to describe our relationship, was indeed family.

As I see Aang, the Avatar, and Katara appear over the horizon I also view Sokka speaking to the village and I can just make out his words protesting Aang being allowed to dwell in the village for any longer. In a moment of panic my fire bending escapes my control and I start to melt the ice I am standing on. Before I am able to regain control I fall into the water below that seems to be roughly 300ft deep. After I regain control over my fire element I bend the water around me bringing me to the surface. Once again standing upon solid ice I refreeze the ice I had been previously using. After all my bearings were straight I realized a change in my atmosphere. Aang must have been already chucked out of the tribe. "Oh no, Aang has to stay." I whisper.

"ALLY!" I hear Sokka scream my nickname from 100 yards away. Just then I recognize the black snow that is coating our earlier pure white ground.

I run through the village, but I then stop as I see a ship dock in the middle of our village barriers. "Protection walls much?" I mutter. "Stand back Sokka! I've got it!

"Ally! You can't fight off a whole fire navy ship on your own! I will help!" Sokka argues.

"Just don't get hurt. I love you. Remember that. Katara you too!"

"Love you, too!" they reply together.

Then the gangway came down and out stepped enemy soldiers. Sokka, Katara, and I we ready for this fight, nut I was ready the most of all. I knew what needed to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A hundred years ago the Avatar disappeared. Now three children from the Southern Water Tribe have found him. Join Katara, Sokka, Aang, and new bender, Alanis, during their journey to save the world.

Disclaimer; I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender or anything else you recognize. (If I did own it the Zutara ship would have set sail the first episode)

Alanis POV;

I began to defend us by forming ice barriers between us and the ship. I then emerged from behind the ice to stand in front of the dropping gangway. When the gangway was set I spoke, "Who are you and what do you want from our village?"

A man walks down the metal plank in front of probably 50 soldiers, and he replies to me, "I am Prince Zuko, Heir to the throne, and future Fire Lord. I want the Avatar."

"I'm afraid that you come a long way for no reason. You aren't getting your wish." I reply, with that I formed a water whip, and I slashed the whip through the air successfully removing the _prince's_ helmet.

He says to me, "If you do not give it to me I will take it by force."

"You may try, but you won't succeed." I challenged

I watch as he moves to an attach position and I watch as the fire leaves his palm coming at, but I snap out of my thoughts just in time and manage to avoid the flames with a back-handspring. Quickly I draw snow from what is left of Sokka's _wall_ (more like pile). I melt the snow and sending it all towards his torso making him step back from the attack. Five soldiers step up behind him and with a six total they all bend fireballs at me and it is all I can do to not get burnt. I fall to my knees in defeat, there are way too many I might as well survive now so I may fight another day.

The man gestured to his soldiers and said, "I want the Avatar, so search the village and bring me every elder." As the soldiers went throughout our village which only held but five elders I plan to get the fire nation off of this tribes back for a little while.

As I watch our elders being thrown to their knees I wince, cold and being thrown on ice _ouch._ "The Avatar is dead! The Fire Nation made sure of that!" I exclaim hoping they fall for my trickery.

No dice. I watch the prince judge me cautiously, then he spoke, "I don't believe you water peasant. Why should I anyway? You fought me, and your word means nothing."

"Fine." I scream, desperate, "If it is the Avatar you want, then it is the Avatar you'll get." With that I bend the snow around me forming a funnel, then I produce a flame from my mouth, and at last I move the water particles throughout the air as a forgery of air bending. "I am the Avatar." I assert, although the claim was false the bending was real. I smirked. Beat that _prince of the Fire Nation._

"You have proven to be truthful. Avatar or not, you don't have the power to defeat a whole army." He was right. I couldn't defeat him and his army.

"I surrender," I state, "but you have to leave this village and its people alone and bring them no harm. Now or in the future."

"I will agree to this if you do come willingly with me and do not fight me or my men."

"Very well." I assent. I watch through my eyelashes with my head downcast as the prince receives a pair of metal shackles and walks towards me. Then he places the cuffs onto my wrists and yanks me up in the direction of his ship. The prince gave commands to me, "Girl, you will follow me and do not resist, if my orders are followed… I won't destroy your village. Move out soldiers."

I follow him with two soldiers to my right and two to my right. As I am being led up the gangplank I look back, and as I look over the village I see Sokka holding Katara back from running in my direction, but I can tell he's holding himself back as well. Throughout the village I see how the soldiers muddled when they went through to grab the elders. I see the residents of our village the paupers, the irate, and the adherents of my decision. I turn, and walk on with a slight feeling of guilt, but the feeling of satisfaction, that my home will remain safe, won out.

When the soldiers led me out to the main deck I felt a shift I my heart, I won- I was ripped from my thoughts when my left cheek met the deck with a painful crunch. "I said as long as she cooperated that she wouldn't be harmed." Prince Zuko admonished.

"But sir-"a soldier protested.

"Did she try to get away soldier? What did she do to deserve a broken nose?" He's defending me? Why? I'm just a 'water peasant.'

"No prince Zuko. The girl she stopped walking up the plank when we were loading her on. She wouldn't budge for a whole minute!" the soldier reported.

"When we left home I did the same thing soldier, and if one of you had broken my nose for it you would have had your hands burnt and then cast overboard. Treat her well unless I tell you she has done so wrong she deserves to become deformed. If those words do not come from my mouth take you and your woman harming hands to the 10th level of the burning pit in the ground… do I make myself clear soldier?"

"Sir, yes sir" the soldier replied.

"Now, soldier take her to the cell the closest to the stairs- don't question my generosity- and meals for all will be in three hours." Then he addressed me, "I'll come speak to you soon, but I have much more pressuring issues."


	3. Chapter 3

Katara's POV;

Sokka and I are walking away from the village.

"Sokka, what about Ally? She's all alone on that ship! We have to go and save her!"

"How?" Sokka responded to me.

I was in a state of panic; my best friend, close enough to me to be my sister, has been taken by the Fire Nation!

"Look sis, I know Ally, she can hold her own. Each of us can as a matter of fact! Ally made me promise her years ago that if she were to ever to do something... something so.. like this, that I was to trust her to do what she had to do, and continue with what I thought was what she wanted me to. Anyway, Katara I made Ally that promise, and I. Will. Not. Break. It. I have made myself clear on the situation."

Wow. Sokka has never spoken that way to me before, but I don't think that leaving her to her own devices is smart. "Why _now _Sokka?" Why must you keep a promise _now?_ Why now of all times? She is in trouble!"

Sokka quickly pivoted on the ball of his foot and loudly responded "Katara! I told you my standing on the subject! She isn't in trouble. She is more powerful than avatar. Ally is all four elements combined perfectly. A combination any Avatar couldn't hardly compare to."

"Is she then? Please enlighten me _'oh wise one'._" I said to him in my most sarcastic voice.

"Fine." Sokka replies as he stops in his place . "Ally is more stubborn than any rock. She wouldn't break under anything. She holds fiercer flames within her; flames that out-burns the rest of any fires." We begin to walk as I listen with rapt attention, and he then continues. "Ally can be more peaceful than air could ever be. She can flow though anything better than water ever has, or will. Ally would also bend more than every element to make those who have earned it happy. All of these things, Katara, make Ally the person she is. Nobody could even have the chance break her, at all."

As we continue walking I state, "Sokka, I know what she is and what she is capable of. I am _just_ worried about her. You are too right?

We arrive at the old Fire Navy ship that has haunted our village ever since the begging of this 100 year war. I have always wondered about this ship._ Where has this ship sailed? Has this ship destroyed as many other sea vessels as the rest of the ships identical to this one? How many prisoners did this ship once hold? Who was the very captain that led this ship to its demise? _All of these things are questions; questions that will most likely never be answered.

"Sokka? Can we go home now? I don't really want to be near this ship at the moment." I spotted a white peck in the distance, and I realized it was Aang and Oppa! "Sokka look!" I exclaimed, "Its Aang!"

"Katara, I thought we told him to go away? I get a bad feeling with him around, like something bad is going to happen."

"Sokka, are trying to tell me he's worse than that prince that just came and abducted our best friend!? Are you kidding me?!"

"No Katara! I am not kidding; we just met this boy, and you seem like you are willing to face the fire lord for him! What is with you anymore? What makes you think he's worth it? Why do you think we should trust him?"

"Sokka," I paused not knowing how to tell him how I felt, "I don't know what I'm feeling, but I just… Know… Do you know the feeling when you think of something really irrational, but you _know_ that it's right? I have _that_ feeling Sokka. I just know."

"Alright Katara. I will try, and I will _only_ try to trust this kid enough so that I can prove you wrong, and finally show you that the older sibling is always the right one."

"Wrong," I reply, "But I appreciate the fact that you're willing to give my instincts a thought for once." I said smiling.

"Hold on." he said, "What do you mean _wrong_?"

"I meant exactly what I said. You're wrong, and I'm right. Do you not understand simple facts?"

"Of course I understand, but we all know you're not exactly the most truthful of people." He said with a smirk.

"What are getting at Mr. Matter-a-fact?"

"Nothing Mrs. - uh… I'll think of something later."

Aang was landing, and he jumped off of Oppa. He seems like he's in a rush. "Katara, Who was on that ship, and why did it turn back so quickly?" He asked.

"It was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Why do you want to know?"

Aang looked upset. He had a slightly furrowed brow, and the corners of his lips turned down a little bit. "Katara why did the ship turn back so quickly though?"

"The Prince took Ally." Sokka interrupted.

"What do you mean that the Prince took her? What does he need with her?"

"She managed to persuade Prince Zuko that she was the Avatar." Replied Sokka.

"How?" asked Aang. "What did she do to get him to think that?"

"She just… She bended water into a funnel surrounding her, she breathed fire from her mouth, and she did something that made the air actually move. She isn't even the Avatar, but she pulled off the visual quite well. She was just being her amazing self. Ha, if only she could do that and not get caught up with the fates of the world."

"Sokka.." I cautioned. He tended to get touch-y when he talked about Ally and her hero complex. He doesn't want her to be in harm's way even if he knows that she can handle it.

"Katara I know." He then continued, "Aang, what exactly do you think we should do?"

"Well first of Sokka, I need to be honest with you guys-"

"I knew it! You are working for the Fire Nation!" He then pushed me back and withdrew his boomerang from its holder.

"No, Sokka… I'm the Avatar. I'm the reason your friend did what she did. The spirits told me a long time ago that I will have many people aid me in my journey, and one of those people will risk everything they are to help. I think that we should do what we can while Ally has the Fire Nation preoccupied with a fake Avatar. I have no doubt that she can hold her own."

"You seem to have read Ally very well in the short time you met her." I said.

"Aang, where would we start? Sorry, but we don't really recall exactly how to stop a war from history class."

"Sokka the easy part is getting started, but the hard part is not giving up. I think we should start with training. We can head to the Northern Water Tribe, if the Southern has no masters."

"Northern Water tribe it is then. Ally was the only master, but she actually learned from a Master Pakku up North. I'm sure mentioning her name will get you some help."

"Are you guys sure you're willing to just leave everything behind and let freedom to the wind?" Aang asked.

Sokka and I responded simultaneously. "We're positive."

…_**^…^…^…^…^…^…**_

**A/N:**** Please Review! **

**I would **_**really**_** like to know everybody's opinion on my story.**

**If it sucked, do let me know (Because honestly I don't want to submit anyone else to horrible-ness if I don't have to. **

**If my story was actually pretty decent, Please again let me know! **

_**All in all I would crave some ideas to include! (And of course I'll send you a shout out for the help!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: A hundred years ago the Avatar disappeared. Now three children from the Southern Water Tribe have found him. Join Katara, Sokka, Aang, and new bender, Alanis, during their journey to save the world._

_Disclaimer; I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender or anything else you recognize. (If I did own it the Zutara ship would have set sail the first episode)_

Alanis POV;

It has been 2 hours and 53 minutes and counting. My stomach has growled 7 times, each louder than the last. There are 37 bolts on the left and right sides of the cell (each). There is 26 bolts each of the front and back. The guard's names are Bao and Huo. The temperature roughly feels negative 10 degrees, but luckily enough I can increase my body heat to compensate for the lack of heating.

I hear footsteps! I really hope that this is lunch! Mm I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Ostrich-Horse!

"Here's your food peasant." States Prince Zuko as he opens the door only large enough to fit the food tray on the ground, and he then slides it into the cell.

Feeling a bit foolish I whisper a soft 'Thank you.' He doesn't understand what I said, and said in return, "What peasant? Was that an unwelcome remark?"

"No sir." I respond. Clearing my throat I say with confidence, "I said 'Thank you.'"

In return he says. "You better be thankful. You don't even deserve food now do you? Peasant girl"

This statement angered me. I _do_ need food, and I am definitely not just some 'peasant.' Although I had anger I wished to thrash him with, I held my tongue, because I knew that he had the upper hand, and I am not _that _stupid.

"I do wonder something though. Why have you not tried to escape? You _are _the avatar, right?"

"Why would you ask me that? Do you want me to try and escape? Honestly! People these days! With you asking me to try and escape, and the guards talking with their messed up perverted minds! I can't take anymore ignorance and stupidity!" Oh. My. God. I just blew up in front of the very guy I was trying not to show weakness to.

"What did these men say… to… unnerve you so much?" The prince asked me hesitantly.

"Are you _that_ stupid? I am a 15 year old girl, and these guys probably haven't gotten tapped in while _if you know what I mean_. Just _think_ and you'll get it."

"Are you really 15?" He asked me.

I spoke calmly after taking a few deep breaths. "Is that _all_ you got from that? I'm 15? Well then, I would have thought myself right to assume your high intelligence. I have now been proved wrong."

"I was trying to avoid awkward topic. I didn't need you to throw a fit about it though."

"I did not want to avoid the topic. This is important! This cherry is staying right here with the ice-cream honey, and if you don't want to be held responsible I will be expecting a change to take place, and it better take place soon. Either you get new, less perverted guards or none at all." I said oh so sweetly.

"Don't order me around my own ship! I'll put whoever I want to at your door, and you can very well deal with it."

"Deal with it!?" I seethed. "I will _not _deal with it! Listen here _buster_! How would you feel if some stranger came and had a go at you? With you being defenseless? I think you'd be pretty _damn_ upset. Man or not you'd be panicking in my place too! I will most definitely not just sit here and deal with what you decide. I will have my say, whether or _not _you wish to listen, you will."

The Prince turned around and left with a thoughtful expression on his face. Good I made him think. He should use the brain on top of those shoulders. Man those are some defined shoulders, and his chest- what am I thinking. Oh god I'm already beginning to go crazy, and I've only been in this cell a few hours.

Sokka's POV;

We've been flying for a day now, and we haven't even seen a glimpse of land for over 6 hours. Katara fell asleep an hour ago, and I've been drifting in and out of sleeping trying not to give in. I might as well give in. I hope we seen land when I wake up…

Zuko's POV;

"Uncle?" I wait for him to glance at me before continuing. "Um… do you uh… think that the guards would… I don't know… uh…doanythingtotheprisoner?" I finished in a rush.

Although I jumbled the words together to get them out quickly my uncle was good at understanding complicated things, so he didn't miss a beat, and he said, "Zuko… you and I both know that these… men are not above such actions." Uncle pauses for a few moments, gathering thoughts, " perhaps you should move the girl into another room… maybe yours, Prince Zuko?"

"No way-"He interrupts me.

Prince Zuko, your room nobody dares to enter, for they know they will suffer dire consequences for interrupting your privacy. This, Zuko, is only a suggestion, if you believe the girl to be safe down in the cell where the guards have free reign, then make her stay, but in the end all of this is your choice. Do what your heart tells you to do. Do what _you_ know is right." Uncle then rose peacefully and left.

Great! Now my uncle insists on driving me mad with guilt! On one side if she stays in the cell there will be less of a chance of her escape, but she may be harmed by my soldiers. I don't know. On the other hand, if she is in my rooms at all times she is safe from the rest of my men, and I can keep a closer eye on her, but my rooms will be invaded by another person. 'll probably do it… After dinner though.

…**.^….^….^….^….^….^….^….^….^….^….^….^….^….^….^….^….^….^….^**

_**A/N: I appreciate the reviews, but I would LOVE some more!**_

_**If you have any compliant sot ideas to help make this story more interesting towards you, then tell me!**_

_**If you don't like a POV let me know and I'll do my best to fix it, or take it away.**_

_**If you want a certain persons POV I'll work that straight into my story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: A hundred years ago the Avatar disappeared. Now three children from the Southern Water Tribe have found him. Join Katara, Sokka, Aang, and new bender, Alanis, during their journey to save the world._

_Disclaimer; I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender or anything else you recognize. (If I did own it the Zutara ship would have set sail the first episode)_

Alanis' POV;

Dinner should have ended roughly ten minutes ago, and most of the crew would be heading back to their sleeping quarters. I might as well make an attempt at sleeping, even though I know I won't be sleeping tonight.

As soon as I declare silently that I won't be sleeping at all I hear footsteps. I'm assuming that this is the guard shift, but it's only one set of footsteps.

"Guards, you both may go back to your normal duties for the rest of the trip back to the Fire Nation. I will be taking the prisoner."

What!? He can't be taking me! Where will he take me to? My thoughts were interrupted by the Prince. "Get up and come with me water peasant."

"I'm not a 'water peasant'." I mumbled.

"You are _whatever _I say you are, and never talk back to me or anyone else giving you an order on this ship." He told me.

I follow him out of the cell, up the stairs, and down many hallways. We travelled right and left so many times I couldn't memorize anything, and I could hardly keep up with the prince's pace. Then we arrived at a door which was elegant, but I could see several locks on it. I had no clue as to what lies inside. It could be a torture room or even something worse than that. The room could eve- Wow! The room is a bedroom, and it's so beautiful! It has a gigantic bed big fit for a king (or in this case a to-be-king) the room had candles placed all around, a desk in a corner, and a couch. Everything in the room had the overstuffed at home kind-of feel. The couch looked almost as inviting as the bed!

The prince motioned for me to sit on the bed, and it took all of my self-control not to run and jump into it and go to sleep. I, calmly as I could, took a seat near the foot of the bed. The prince then sat around three feet from me to my left.

"What is your name?" The prince asked me.

"A- Alanis." I stutter. Oh gods are you kidding me! I stuttered! This is the _worst _time to do that.

"Are you _honestly_ the Avatar?"

Crap! "How did you know!?" I'm panicking; he isn't supposed to know so easily!

"Are you serious? You aren't the Avatar!? I just asked a question for questions sake!"

"Hehe… gotcha…?" Oh god I cannot play anything off _at all_.

"Not the Avatar! How could my luck suck so horribly!? I thought the spirits cared for a MOMENT!"

"I'm sorry." I said meekly. The prince sprung up to his feet.

"You're sorry? ARE _YOU_ SERIOUS? I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! WAIT! YES I CAN! BECAUSE LIFE SUCKS! AND THE WORLD JUST FRICKEN_ LOVES _TO GIVE ME HELL TO DEAL WITH! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO THEM!?" The prince paced the bedroom.

"…" I was speechless. I have never seen anyone blow up that quickly, and I have _definitely _pushed Sokka to the limit.

The prince then collapsed onto the bed, grabbed pillow, shoved it to his face, and screamed like a child would when their parents weren't listening to them even though they _were _right. I just sat next to him. I kind of pitied him, and if the situation were a bit different I may have hugged him, but I have my life to think of and he may kill me out of frustration and/or irrationality.

"If you are… _not_ the Avatar… then how did you bend three different elements at the same time?"

"Uh…" How do I explain _that_? Hey I'm part Fire Nation! How in the world is this going to go over well? I decided, hey everybody says the truth won't kill me. Let us hope that these people are as wise as they say they are. "I don't know how to explain."

"Get comfortable Alanis, because you are going to tell me no matter how long it takes us."

Yikes. This is going to be a _long_ night.

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry about the short chapter, but I felt that this would be a great place to cut off.**_

_**It's getting late, I have school in the morning, and I need a reason for you all to come back and read more.**_

_**I need some reviews (opinions) on this question.**_

_**Should Alanis duel these people?**_

_**Azula**_

_**Zhao**_

_**Zuko**_

_**Iroh**_

_**Random Soldier (Lee)**_

_**If you like these characters for Alanis to duel let me know. In what order should she fight them, who should win, and which element she should bend. (Water or Fire?)**_

_**Sorry about the long Authors note, but I need help!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: A hundred years ago the Avatar disappeared. Now three children from the Southern Water Tribe have found him. Join Katara, Sokka, Aang, and new bender, Alanis, during their journey to save the world._

_Disclaimer; I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender or anything else you recognize. (If I did own it the Zutara ship would have set sail the first episode)_

"Soooooooo. First of you should know that I'm well, _very_ spiritual. I am not exactly normal in that area as most. I meditate more than a monk."

"Why?"

"I'll be getting to that." I reply. "Alrighty then, I have what most and many would call a gift, and there are those people, manly my enemies, which think my talents are a curse. This gift has only been given to a select few throughout time. The person granted with such abilities is meant for great things, greater than what can just be achieved in a small town village I'm from. There's a whole war I could help and, and bring anew an era of peace and rebirth."

"When I was a baby my parents went to the South pole. My father, he's actually from the Fire Nation, met my mom when he was in desperate need. His name was Fai. He had been with the Southern Raiders, but he never really liked how they acted and what they did. My dad had planned to escape. He planned to completely disappear from the Fire Nation. He wanted to turn fighting over a new leaf and settle down with a family in a safe place, far away from war."

"Why?" Prince Zuko interrupted.

"Again, Prince Zuko I will get to that."

"Zuko." He responded.

"What?" I questioned.

"You can call me Zuko. You're taking your time to tell me your story, so you should be able to call me Zuko."

I said back, "You told me I had to tell you this. Eventually I would have told somebody, but I'm telling you, the first person ever."

"Well I'm honored."

"I thought you didn't have your _honor_." I shot back, immediately regretting it

"Just continue with your back story." Zuko said icily.

I paused for a minute or two trying to find where to continue from. "Anyway, My dad had his plan formed, and was going to execute it that night, but somehow the other soldiers on the ship caught wind of what was about to go down and decided they were going to attack him.

"The men were definitely winning five minutes into the fight, even if my dad was the best fighter on the ship.

"Out of nowhere a woman appeared dressed in the finest clothing, with a trait from every nation. She had Earth kingdom styled clothing, A Fire Nation top knot, Air Nomad style of walking as if she just glided on the very Air surrounding her, and pure blue Water Tribe eyes. She was beautiful. The woman raised her arms, and the men separated. She glided straight to my father, and grabbed his hand.

"The men allowed my father, and the woman to pass. The woman led my dad down a long path. Eventually they arrived in a peaceful village at a small cottage a while away from the docks.

"The woman was my mom. She was the spirit of safety and deliverance, Soteria. Over two years' time my mother and father got to know each other and eventually got married.

"A year after that, I came along. I was only 4 weeks old when the Fire Nation attacked the village. My father immediately ran out of the house to fight. My mom stayed behind to protect me. My dad only travelled a little ways to figure out, that the troops were heading for our house. The Fire Nation wanted to rid of a traitor who knew so much of them. I find that completely stupid considering the fact that my dad had then been gone for three years, and he could have spilled every last one of their secrets by then. Any- who, my father turned back, to get us so that we could escape. The troops were on heels at he sped back home. They caught up to him as he arrived at our home. They punched and kicked making sure that he suffered. My mother came out of the house at the sound of his screaming. They were burning him." I stopped there. I didn't think I could continue. I had never said anything about my past, and never even wished to think of the suffering so many people had gone through. I knew how it felt to be burnt, and I never wanted to hear how somebody else had been harmed that way. I couldn't stand looking at Zuko, because I could feel his pain.

"Alanis? Are you okay?" Zuko asked. I wanted to cry, I didn't want to continue.

"My- My- mom, she gra- grabbed a sword from its place near the door, ran down to where they were- they were torturing him." I had to stop; I was crying. Zuko scooted over towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I lost it. I was racking with sobs. I felt so horrid; I was plagued with memories from the scene.

"It's ok." Zuko murmured.

I turned myself so my face was placed into his chest. He held me for a few minutes until I could control myself. I pulled away from him, and he just nodded at me, and glanced at his tear- soaked shirt.

"Sorry." I whisper, unable to fully speak.

"It's fine." He whispers back.

I don't know whether or not to continue. I know that I probably won't cry again, but I don't know if he wants to hear the rest of the story.

"Do you want to continue….or uh maybe not?"

"I'll tell you as much as you want to know." I reply.

"Then could you uh… continue then?" He asks while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay." I reply hesitantly. "My mom ran down to the scene, and she fought. She rained down blows no normal human could even deliver. She fought for the ones she cared for, she fought with love. Love, a force so strong it could do almost anything. Eventually she managed to drive the forces back enough for her to get to my father, turn and run with him in her arms. She ran into the house and locked it. Immediately she grabbed the bags she had quickly packed previously, and me. My mom had somehow transported us to a small boat in the middle of nowhere. There were icebergs everywhere, and it was freezing. We were near the Southern Water Tribe's village my mother whispered to me. My mother directed the boat toward a white lining which I could then tell was land, or I guess it was more like a chunk of ice the resembled land?" I smiled; I loved that chunk of ice.

"Soon we had docked at a village, and we were all met by a group of men with a woman. My mother quickly explained that we had been attacked by Fire Nation troops, but we got away without them following."

"My mother asked for the people to help my dad. He had been unconscious the whole time. The men quickly lifted him out of the boat and carried him into a hut. My mother held me and took me to another hut with the woman."

"My mother sat in the hut and told the woman everything. After my mom was done she asked the woman if her and her husband could leave me with them. The woman accepted taking me in. My mother told her my name was Alanis and I was born four weeks prior on the 18 of February."

"A couple days later my dad awoke, and a week after that my parents left; me the only sign that they were ever there."

"Wow." Zuko said.

"Yup."

"How did you know all of this and in such detail? You were only a month old!?"

"I'm half spirit. I visited the spirit world when I was nine, and viewed these things so that I knew my past."

"The spirits let a nine year old to view something like that?"

"When you grow up independent, as I did, then you mature much quicker than most. The spirits understood that and let me understand my past, so that I could go on with my future."

"What spirits have you met?"

"I've met Agni, Tui and La, most of the past Avatars, The Painted Lady, and Koh. Koh and I are actually good friends.

"How do you get away from Koh when he's the face stealer!?"

"I told you, were really good friends." I said laughing.

"I…. I don't think that I could ever face him, and get out with, well my face."

"Nice pun. Koh was one of the spirits that recommended me to hold the dual bending gift. He is the reason I can bend Water and Fire. I'm supposed to go see him tomorrow, but I doubt you'll let me go to the spirit world without a guide."

"Can you take somebody else with you to the spirit world?"

"I could if I wanted to… Why?"

"I could be your guide, if you still wanted to go."

"Okay… I can see that. I think that we could work with that, but I don't know how you would handle it. Most people that go are… well… dead, or they are at least part spirit. You are a pure human."

"I can handle a lot of things. What is the worst that could happen to me?"

"You could go into a coma, come back and be in agonizing pain until you die, or just die and be in limbo forever."

"I… uh…. didn't honestly want to know that." Zuko replied and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You asked." I stated.

After a long pause Zuko asked, "Are you tired?"

"Yes." I replied stifling a yawn.

Zuko then motioned to the bed, and climbed into it. I hesitated. Did he really want me to get in that thing _with_ him? "What are you waiting for?" He questioned.

"Nothing… I'll just get… in." I mumbled.

_**A/N:**_

_**How was it!?**_

_**I still need reviews on that question from my A/N last chapter!**_

_**Just in case you need a repeat;**_

_**Should Alanis duel these people?**_

_**Azula**_

_**Zhao**_

_**Zuko**_

_**Iroh**_

_**Random Soldier (Lee)**_

_**If you like these characters for Alanis to duel let me know. In what order should she fight them, who should win, and which element she should bend. (Water or Fire?)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: A hundred years ago the Avatar disappeared. Now three children from the Southern Water Tribe have found him. Join Katara, Sokka, Aang, and new bender, Alanis, during their journey to save the world._

_Disclaimer; I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender or anything else you recognize. (If I did own it the Zutara ship would have set sail the first episode)_

Zuko POV;

I woke up the next morning to have something very warm lying on top of me, and my arm around its waist. It took me a few moments to figure that it was Alanis. I slowly maneuvered her off of me as I fought the urge to stay and feel her warmth. I think that was the best sleep I've had in a long time.

I stood up beside the bed, turned, and entered the bathroom. I flipped on the water, stripped, then got in. I let the spray pound onto my back. I've been exhausted lately, and now especially with the information from Alanis.

I get out and quickly dry off, I have too much on my mind; I need to do some bending practice.

Alanis POV;

I slowly woke up, and felt cold, great! He threw me back into the cell. I opened my eyes, looked down at my feet, and saw satin crumpled there… Alright, maybe I just thought the worst. I reached down, grabbed the blanket, and recovered myself. The room was so cold I could easily assume Zuko hadn't been here for a while, I wonder when he got up. It had to have been at least an hour and a half; otherwise there still would have been a slight lingering of heat.

I guess I should get up, no use in spending the day in bed all day, never mind, I'm not even allowed to leave the rooms!

I got out of the bed, which was actually looking more and more inviting the farther I went away from it. I grabbed my kimono from the chair in my corner and headed towards the bathroom as the door, that I now noticed was unlocked, opened.

In walked the man of my dreams… never mind, that's just Zuko. Man, my mind is funnier than Sokka on cactus juice :). Zuko strolled, in glanced up at me, and then just plopped into the chair in my corner.

"You okay there firebender?" I asked him in my sarcastic tone already knowing that he must be tired considering our late night, and his early morning.

"Just tired spirit freak." He replied teasingly with a smile.

"That's not a very nice to say princess. I was going to take a shower… unless the stinky boy wants to go first?" I could smell him, and it was quickly stinking up the room.

"I will go first, thank you very much." He grabbed a towel from off of the dresser and continued on as he slide past me into the bathroom, "and it's stinky _man"_

I walked back to the bed, placed my clothes on the bottom of the bed, and crawled under the covers again. I might as well get some shut eye while the royalty gets his beauty sleep. Thinking about beauty, I wonder how healable that scar really is.

Zuko POV;

I got out of the shower for the second time today and dressed in just some normal pants and a casual red T-shirt.

I exited the bathroom and glanced at the lump in my bed. She must be hungry by now, I should wake her up.

Alanis POV;

I hear "Wake up." as I feel somebody shaking the brains out of me.

"Do you know the definition of gentle?" I rudely question Zuko when my eyes finally adjust to being open and looking around.

"Of course I do." He replied, "And I also know that if someone does not wake up to a gentle nudge, that you slowly start to escalate the amount of shaking until they wake up."

"Hahahaha." I said sarcastically commented. "Can I use the shower now, or does your stinkiness still need it?"

"The shower is all yours spirit freak." He tried back.

"You might want to think up some new nicknames while I'm in the shower, because spirit freak isn't really gonna hold out much longer, especially in front of anybody else."

I swung into the bathroom knowing that I won that round.

I swiftly undressed, and then jumped into the shower. Halfway through shampooing I got the urge to sing, so I decided to belt out some Katy Perry. (I know that in Avatar this century doesn't exist, but I don't like any of the music that is even generally from the century this takes place, except the nomads songs in the cave of the two lovers episode)

"Do you ever feeeeeel like a plastic bag? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving iiiiiin? Do you ever feel already buried deep, six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing?"

"What's going on in there Alanis?" I hear Zuko interrupt.

"I'm singing; genius!"

"Why?" He asks

"Because I want to." I replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Well, Alrighty then."

I went back to singing, "Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you? You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh"

After I finished the song, I got out of the shower. I dried off with my towel, and as I went to reach for my clothes, I realized that I left them on the bottom of the bed.

I wrapped the towel around my body and walked to the bathroom door. I cracked it open and peaked my head out- "What are you doing?"

"I- I was just- my clothes are on the bottom of the bed." I was blushing so hard, I probably looked like a tomato.

Zuko stood up, grabbed my clothes, and walked over to me, "Here you go." He said. Then he handed me my clothes, but I was in a predicament trying to grab the clothes, especially when I was holding my towel up with one hand, and the door only cracked with the other. I decided to let go of the door, but my towel got hooked on the heavy door, and started to slip away from me. I quickly re-grabbed the door, but not before Zuko got a glance at my chest. I then grabbed the clothes out of his hand while his blushing face was turned, and ducked back into the bathroom, mumbling a quick, "Thanks."

**A/N:**

**Sorry about such a long wait! I enjoyed writing this, and you can thank Summer break!**

**(Also my constant PMing with TheAllyCat18 to keep my mind on when I would update.)**

**I really hope to be more frequent on my updates, but I cannot make any promises, especially considering the fact that I prefer reading everybody else's stories instead of writing my own.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary: A hundred years ago the Avatar disappeared. Now three children from the Southern Water Tribe have found him. Join Katara, Sokka, Aang, and new bender, Alanis, during their journey to save the world._

_Disclaimer; I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender or anything else you recognize. (If I did own it the Zutara ship would have set sail the first episode)_

Alanis POV;

I got dressed, and exited the bathroom again.

"Hey" I said blushing.

"Are you hungry?' Zuko asked from the chair in my corner.

"Famished." I replied.

"I'll have something brought down for us." He offered.

I went over to the bed and sat down, playing with the string off of my shirt.

Zuko poked his head out of the door, and I heard him speaking, but I couldn't make out any of the words. He popped back in, and sat down in the chair again.

"How was training?" I asked.

"It wasn't very progressive."

"Maybe you should listen to your elders." I recommended.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Uncle Iroh is completely right. Fire comes with the breath, not anger. Although anger does work, your breath fuels and controls your energy making it more powerful." I explained.

"Uncle has already attempted to tell me that, and I have yet to understand any reasoning behind it."

"Think of it like this; when you meditate, you control your breathing. With this you control everything. The equality with in your body all stems from this little control. The breathing part of meditation keeps you one with your element, in constant unity. Fire is also a very hazardous element to even try to concur, and Uncle Iroh has managed to not only understand this outrageous element, but to also control it. He knows what he is doing."

"How do you know all of this? You are only 15, right?"

"I did mention I was part spirit, right?" I replied sarcastically. "I have mastered Water and Fire. If I didn't understand these things, I wouldn't be a master of the element."

"How did you discover these things?" Zuko curiously asked.

"I am actually pretty smart for a girl. I understand things easier than others because I take many different perspectives on the subject before acting or saying anything that might get me into trouble." I answered.

"Can you help me master Fire, Ally?"

"Only if you actually swear to me that you will undoubtedly listen to me, and take everything I say seriously, and think about what I say before ultimately dismissing any ideas."

"Of course." Zuko agreed.

"Swear on the spirits."

"I swear on the spirits that I will accept your guidance, and try my best to not dismiss things before the idea has been examined thoroughly.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I hate doing scene changes in the middle of chapters. I will try to update the next chapter ASAP, but I can't guarantee such speedy updates that I just did this week. (I did it twice in 24 hours!)**

**Review and I will love you!**


End file.
